Eruption
by Okoriwadsworth
Summary: Oliver Queen is PISSED. So is Laurel Lance. Felicity Smoak, you're in danger girl. Lauriver week 2K20 entry (getting together)


Eruption.

(Author's Note: This fic will not place Felicity Smoak in the best light. It's not that I have any real problem with Emily Bett Rickards, honestly. She's a breath of fresh air, and seems like a very nice person. But damn do I hate Felicity Smoak. So, if you're a Felicity fan or an Olicity shipper, this is not the fic for you. I won't mind if you don't read it.

Also, this is an AU where Laurel knows about Oliver being the Hood. Consider this my contribution to Lauriver week 2K20.)

_**Five Years Ago…..**_

Oliver Queen heard it before he saw it. It was part of the curse of all of his training under Anatoly, and Slade, and Talia that he noticed it first. Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak were having an argument, and only Laurel was trying to keep her voice down.

He figured, and this wasn't the first time he thought of this, that Laurel knew enough about how he had suffered on Lian Yu that arguing loudly was a giant bright-red trigger for him. In these moments, when he could sense her care for him, he didn't know what to think.

The idea that he could have romantic love was a pipe-dream, a warm feeling he had long ago cast off. But when he did allow himself to think of it, to engulf himself in the dreams that had kept him alive all of those years on Lian Yu, he would dream of her. No other woman could contend for his heart other than her. He would dream of her kindness, her warm smile, and her hugs.

Truly, anyone who had not been hugged by Dinah Laurel Lance was missing out on an almost religious experience. And so, as he came back from another patrol, he decided to see what the fuss was about and if he could play peacemaker.

What he heard terrified him, and made him angrier than he wished to be.

"I didn't want to be a part of this. I only am because he staggered into my car after he had been SHOT by his mother. You were here first because he said he couldn't lie to you anymore. And honestly, if it was up to me, none of this would be happening. I feel useless when I'm down here, just here to be cute and give the men the target. But hey, you should know what that feels like. You were his useless plaything before he took your sister on that boat, and ruined her life just like he's going to ruin yours. Face facts, Laurel, you're a doormat" snarled Felicity Smoak, the brattiness evident in her tone.

"I've tried to be friends with you, Felicity. Ever since I found out, I've done nothing but try and be nice and kind with you. And you choose to call me a doormat, to bring my sister up in this to try and gain some points off of me? How dare you?" said Laurel, trying to keep tears out of her voice.

"I'm sorry I called you a doormat, Laurel. But let's be honest with each other: Oliver Queen is not a catch. He is broken, and he is a murderer. The sooner you realize that, and the sooner you see that this mission is just an excuse for him to kill, the better off we'll all be" smirked Felicity, confident that her talking to Laurel in this way will get her what she really wants: Oliver Queen.

At that exact moment, Oliver Queen walked into the room and exploded.

"ENOUGH. Felicity, you were brought into this by circumstance. NOT by choice. And I will NOT have you drag down Laurel, the only woman I could ever see myself loving ever again as long as I live, because you think somehow it's right to do so or because you think I'll see you in some new light" blurts out Oliver, not realizing that he basically confessed his undying and constant love for Laurel Lance until after he stopped talking.

But as the echo of his words hit him, he realized the truth. The truth he had been trying to deny for so long now. He was in love with her. He had never stopped, even when he took her sister on that boat. He was never GOING to stop.

Turning his head, he saw her and he knew she loved him still. That was perfect.

But before he could say another word, he saw something he had only ever been the victim of. Laurel was PISSED.

"And let me tell you something, Felicity. Oliver is not for you to ogle, and gawk over, like some piece of meat. He is a man, a person, with wants, and desires, and goals. He did not consent to being treated the way you treat him just because you don't get fucked on a regular basis. Furthermore, he has always treated you like a sister, an equal. Have you done the same for him, ever? Or have you always tried to flirt with him, to imply that you want him for his body rather than the wonderful person he is? Leave, Felicity, before I hurt you" growled Laurel, hugging Oliver tightly as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Ollie?" sobbed Laurel, as a shattered Felicity Smoak left the bunker.

"Yes, Laurel?" he answered, feeling the beginnings of hope warm his chest.

"Go out with me tomorrow?" she stated with the beginnigns of a smile on her face.

"I have waited 5 years for you to say that."


End file.
